The Line of Cimeries
The Line of Cimeries The Cimerians are a primary line of demons touched by Hell and Devil magic. They descend from Cimeries, the sister of Radilus and Quasimodo. They look humanoid besides dark to bright red eyes as a result of their affinity with Devil magic. They are typically in the Diabol. Lineage The Cimerians descend from Cimeries, a warrior queen in life who argued with her brother Radilus over the nature of power. It is said she believed in military power over political power. Cimeries embraced 3 Primevals and sent them different directions from Canaan to find places to assert military dominance. She also created a Sword known as the "General's Blade". An artefact of immense Imperitofigura power that inspires loyalty and a frenzy in the troops of the blades holder. Cimeries was killed by 3rd Generation Cimerians via ritual to follow the Asmodai path of bond breaking. Internal Structure Asides from being in the Diabol, the Cimerians have little to no internal structure but a few variants. The most notable sub bloodline of the Cimerians would be the Veneficus, a small secondary line of Cimerians who scorned the raw power of the Cimerian arts to learn magic. Veneficus are skilled in Daemonfigura and Sanguinfigura as well as Enchanting. They are the only line outside of the Malthusians to understand blood magic well. They are often referred to by Cimerians as "Sorcerers". Veneficus are occassionally in the Diabol or Tower but tend to be an independent clan. Reputation The Cimerians are known as the warriors and knights of the Diabol. Applauded for their incredible martial skill and mastery over devil magic. On the bad side Cimerians are seen as ruthless and reckless. They are popularily nicknamed Devils. Special Abilties BASIC ABILITIES: Burning Touch: Cause a victim to feel debilitating agony Devil Bolt: The Cimerian draws out the destructive essence of Hell and shoots a bolt of devil magic. Unholy Armor: A mystical armor of cursed devil magic appears around the Cimerian. Granting them a dangerous aura and a bonus to AC. Weapon of Choice: Cimerians can enchant their favourite weapon with plusses to damage and hit using a devil magic ritual. Condemnation: Citing devil chants, the Cimerian can place a temporary but heavily painful curse on a target. Depending on level it does a d20 up of damage per d4 to d20 turns. Seeds of Violence: Citing devil chants, the Cimerian can cause a group of people to become incredibly violent and confrontational. INTERMEDIATE ABILITIES: Bring the Plague''': '''Spreads a deadly plague that affect both Mortals and Supernaturals alike. Infernal Servitor: Summon 1 to 5 imps to serve you. Contagion: Soak a small area in evil, causing violence and hatred to erupt. Gaze of the Devil Warrior: The Cimerians eyes glow red, scaring all in its path. Devil Form: The Cimeriantakes a devillish form, growing horns and wings. ADVANCED ABILITIES: Advanced Contagion: Soak a large area in evil, causing violence and hatred to erupt. Infernal Warrior: Summon a devil knight from Hell to serve you. Unleash Hell's Fury: Soak an area in intense Hell magic, disintegrating mortals and sending their souls to hell and greatly burning supernaturals. Call the Great Beast: Temporarily become possessed by a devil Lord of Hell. Gaining all its powers but losing some self control. Warrior's Stance: Using devil magic become incredibly adept at the art of combat, gaining bonusses to all combat related things and a plus to strength and dex for a d4 to d20 of turns. The Cimerians eyes glow red during this. Daemonfigura Ritualism: Spread the seeds of Hell throughout a whole city by being in meditation. Violence and chaos will slowly erupt.